1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical system that protects contacts of connectors thereof from electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used for making electrical contacts within an electrical system or between electrical systems. During the process of connection and before contacts arranged in an interior of each of the connectors make electrical contact with each other, electrostatic discharge (ESD) caused by static electricity can occur. Excessive voltage, generated by the ESD, can damage the electronic parts mounted on the circuit boards.
A known method of reducing damage to electronic components by ESD is to provide a first ground contact at a male connector and provide a second ground contact at a female connector. Manage to connect the ground contacts before the electrical engagement of the male connector and the female connector. Thus static electricity is discharged by the ground contacts in advance. That precludes the discharge of static electricity between electrical contacts of the male connector and the female connector. However, existence of the ground contacts makes it necessary to provide slots or the like at the male or female connector for accommodating them.
Such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,300. An electrical connector assembly is disclosed having a first connector and a mating connector. The first connector comprises a mating portion, electrical contacts arranged in the mating portion, and alignment posts which project beyond the mating portion. The mating connector provides post-receiving cavities. Wherein, each alignment post defines a slot with a first ground contacts therein along its inner side adjacent to the mating portion. Correspondingly, second ground contacts are provided in the post-receiving cavities of the mating connector for engaging the first ground contacts along the posts. During mating connection of the first connector and the mating connector, prior to electrical contacts of the first connector becomes engaged with the mating connector, the first ground contact becomes engaged with the second ground contact. Thus static electricity is discharged by the first and second ground contacts in advance, protecting the electrical contacts from ESD. However, that slot complicates the alignment post, resulting in increase of producing cost.
It is therefore desired to provide an electrical system with simplified device for protecting contacts of connectors thereof from ESD by discharging static electricity in advance of connection of the connectors.